Zombot's Wrath
225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Science Gargantuar Trick |flavor text = Dr. Zomboss believes that there's no problem that can't be solved by a giant robot. |ability = Do 3 damage. If there is a zombie in every lane, this does double damage.}} Zombot's Wrath is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability does 3 damage to a selected plant or the plant hero unless there is a zombie on every lane, which in that case, 6 damage is done to the target instead. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Science Gargantuar Trick *'Ability:' Do 3 damage. If there is a Zombie in every lane, this does double damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Dr. Zomboss believes that there's no problem that can't be solved by a giant robot. Update history Update 1.2.11 * * |3 }} Strategies With Normally, Zombot's Wrath is a more expensive and less cost-effective version of Bungee Plumber. Their use is relatively similar; The player can use it to destroy potentially threatening plants like , and Doubled Mint, or use it to deliver the killing blow or bait out the plant hero's Super-Block Meter block. Due to being a Gargantuar trick, if you are playing as Z-Mech, it is wise to combine Zombot's Wrath with Gargologist as it becomes much more cost-effective, able to deal 3 damage for 1 . This effectively makes Zombot's Wrath a direct upgrade to Bungee Plumber as long as a Gargologist stays on the field. The card's secondary effect can potentially make it one of the most powerful straight damage option in the entire game, but it is balanced by the sheer difficulty of fielding and maintaining zombies on every lane. This is not helped by the fact that the Crazy class lacks Amphibious cards. Only Electric Boogaloo and Impfinity have reliable access to Amphibious cards, while Professor Brainstorm and Z-Mech have to rely on Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and Gargantuars' Feast, or Eureka in case of Professor Brainstorm. Immorticia and can also achieve the secondary effect of Zombot's Wrath somewhat easily, though they still need a Mad Chemist to get Zombot's Wrath. Rustbolt, should he be given Zombot's Wrath via Mad Chemist, however, has nearly no way of achieving its double damage effect if there is at least one aquatic lane unless he is lucky enough to get an Amphibious zombie via Portal Technician, then Smoke Bomb via Mad Chemist. Therefore, it should be assumed that this secondary effect would rarely come into effect, and the player should not try to fully commit to making it work. The player's best bet for the task, however, would be Impfinity; not only does his signature superpower allow for potential Amphibious zombies early on, his abundant supply of cheap Sneaky Imps could allow the player to swarm the battlefield quickly. Against Like Bungee Plumber, this card would be used to either remove a block, weaken a plant or plant hero, or is used to deal the finishing blow on the plant hero. Hence, any strategy that is against Bungee Plumber would also apply to Zombot's Wrath. Just ensure that there is at least one open lane to prevent the damage output from being doubled. Gallery Zombot's Wrath HD.png|HD Zombot's Wrath Zombot Wrath new statistics.png|Zombot's Wrath's statistics Fireball (PvZH).png|HD fireball ZomWrath.PNG|Zombot's Wrath's card Zombot's Wrath head.png|Zombot's Wrath being played Zombot's Wrath going to attack.jpeg|Zombot's Wrath about to attack Zombot's Wrath on Spudow.png|Zombot's Wrath being used on Spudow WilhelmScream.PNG|Zombot's Wrath defeating WhenYouUseSolarFlare.PNG|Zombot's Wrath defeating Solar Flare RNG Saves Stumpy From Zombot's Wrath.png|Captain Combustible blocking Zombot's Wrath IMG_2706.png|Zombot's Wrath being used on ZombotWrathonBananasaurusRex.jpg|Zombot's Wrath being used on Bananasaurus Rex Zombot's Wrath fireball.png|Zombot's Wrath being used on Jumping Bean zombo1wrath.jpg|Zombot's Wrath costing 1 brain due to Gargologist's ability FIREBREATHER.png|Zombot's Wrath's card's sprites zombutt.png|Zombot's Wrath's sprites ZombotsWrathCardImage.png|Zombot's Wrath's card image triplezombotwrathcard.jpg|3 Zombot's Wrath cards in the redraw selection screen along with The Chickening card ZW in the background.jpg|Zombot's Wrath in the background of missions like IMPossible Mission! Old ZBWrath shadow.png|Zombot's Wrath's silhouette ZB Wrath get.png|The player receiving Zombot's Wrath from a Premium Pack Professor Brainstorm Hero Pack.jpg|Zombot's Wrath on Professor Brainstorm's Hero Pack Trivia *It, Maniacal Laugh and Gargantuars' Feast are the only cards to feature Dr. Zomboss. **Coincidentally, all of them are tricks. *If one looks at Dr. Zomboss while this trick is being played, he presses a red button and pulls a red lever in order to activate the Zombot's attack. *The fireball it fires is a reference to the fireball that the original Zombot fires in Plants vs. Zombies. **However, it only fires fireballs, instead of both fireballs and iceballs, unlike the boss from Plants vs. Zombies. * This is the Only Card to be based off a Zombot that is not Legendary * This is the one of 4 cards to be based off zombots, the other 3 being Zombot Sharktronic Sub, Zombot Plank Walker, and Zombot 1000 * This is one of 2 cards to be based of the Zombot from Plants vs. Zombies 1, the other being Zombot 1000 Category:Science cards Category:Tricks Category:Robot zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies